Le tome 4 réécris
by Lorelai Morgan
Summary: Un beau ptit slash de 7 chapitres. Comme je n'aimes pas beaucoup l'idée que Cedric meures j'ai décidé de revamper un peu le tome 4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La coupe du monde de Quidditch

Cedric était en train de faire son sac, son père monta lui parler.

- Cedric, Olivier viens d'arriver.

- Merci papa, je descends tout de suite.

Amos souris et sorti. Il savais depuis maintenant un an et demi qu'Olivier et son fils sortait ensemble. Il avais insisté pour rencontrer Olivier presque tout de suite. Il l'avait bombardé de questions pour finalement découvrir qu'Olivier était intelligent, gentil, bien élévé, mais surtout éperdument amoureux de son fils. Cedric pris son sac à dos et descendit au rez-de-chaussé.

- Salut Ced.

Le poufsouffle souris.

- Salut toi. Alors ta mère n'as pas été trop déçue?

- Nan elle n'est pas très forte sur le quidditch, enfin sauf quand c'est moi qui joues.

- Alors Olivier tu es prêt à partir? demanda Amos.

- Oui bien sur, M. Diggory.

- Alors allons y on dois rejoindre Arthur et ses enfants dans quelques minutes.

- Arthur?

- Weasley.

- Ah, dirent les deux amoureux en choeur.

Ils partièrent et arrivèrent dans une petite clairière avant les autres. Cedric monta dans un arbre pour aller surveiller l'arrivée des autres. (il fallais que je mettes ça!)

Au bout de quelques minutes il vis Arthur et ses enfants arriver. Il attendis qu'ils soient arrivés près de son père pour descendre.

- Bonjour Amos. Et tu dois être Cedric, dis Arthur en tendant la main au jeune homme.

- Bonjour M.Weasley.

- Et toi tu es? demanda Arthur en regardant Olivier.

- Olivier Dubois, c'est le... c'est un ami de Cedric.

- Et le capitaine de notre équipe de quidditch, dirent les jumeaux. Salut vieux. Alors ton été?

- Parfait. Alors vous deux?

- On a hâte d'être à l'école.

Olivier souris et ils partièrent tous en portoloin. Ils arrivèrent sur le site du camping.

- On est arrivé. À plus tard tout le monde, dis Olivier en partant avec le père de Cedric et Cedric vers leurs tentes. Amos avais décidé de prendre deux tentes, une pour son fils et son amoureux et l'autre pour lui. Après tout il ne pouvais quand même les empêcher de s'aimer, et puis ça faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils devaient en rendu plus loin que le stade des baisers il en était certain.

Le match était impressionnant, Cedric et Olivier n'arrêtais de critiquer les techniques des joueurs, mais était quand même impresionés. Ils avaient parié avec les jumeaux et avait gagné. Ils retournaient à leur tente quand les mangemorts arrivèrent. Amos les entraina avec lui en vitesse, ils n'eurent que le temps d'entrevoir la menace qui était présente. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés avec les autres sorciers Amos les regarda tous les deux.

- Vous allez bien?

- Oui très bien papa.

- Parfaitement.

Il sera son fils dans ses bras.

- J'ai tellement eu peur.

Il lâcha Cedric pour faire la même chose avec Olivier.

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Un mangemort fis apparaitre la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel. Olivier pris instinctivement la main de Cedric.

Ensuite tout se passa vite, tout le monde criait, parlais, des enfants pleuraient. Le site de camping était littéralement disparut. Cedric, son père et Olivier transplannèrent pour Londres. Arrivés chez eux, Amos leur dis qu'il devait se rendre au ministère.

- Est ce que tu veut que je te reconduise Olivier ou tu reste ici?

- J'aimerais bien rester ici si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Pas du tout bonne nuit les garçons.

- Bonne nuit.

Il partis pour le ministère. Olivier sera son amour dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- As-tu su pour le tournoi des trois sorciers?

- Justement je voulais t'en parler.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Je... je veut participer au tournoi.

- Mais c'est dangereux, Cedric. S'il t'arrivais quelque chose qu'est ce que je ferais moi?

- C'est l'occasion ou jamais de sortir Poufsouffle de l'ombre pour le reste de l'éternité.

- Oui mais est ce que tu as pensé que tu pourrais te faire tuer?

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas peur et puis ils ont changées les règles.

- Je ne suis pas certain que c'est une bonne idée.

- De quoi as-tu peur?

- J'ai peur qu'il t'arrives quelque chose Cedric. Je t'aime plus que tout je ne voudrais pas te perdre.

- Il ne m'arriveras rien.

Olivier se blottis contre lui.

- Tu viens on aller se coucher?

L'autre jeune homme répondis d'un signe de tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Cedric au deuxième étage. Ils entrèrent, Olivier se laissa tomber sur le grand lit et Cedric enfila un pantalon de pyjama avant d'aller retrouver son amoureux. Il souris et l'embrassa doucement. Olivier se blottis contre lui sous les couvertures.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Olivier enfouis son visage dans le cou de Cedric et s'endormis.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabelle et Sophia sont des personnages à moi, les autres sont à JKR

Chapitre 2

La rentrée

M. Diggory alla reconduire Olivier et Cedric à la gare. Ils arrivèrent sur la plateforme, M. Diggory leur souhaita un bonne année et partis en souriant. Cedric salua son amoureux avant de partir rejoindre Annabelle dans le compartiment des préfets.

- Salut Anna.

- Salut, Ced, comment va Olivier?

- Très bien, comment va Sophia?

- Très bien.

Annabelle était l'une des seules Poufsouffle à connaître le secret du jeune préfet-en-chef. Lorsqu'il avais surpris Annabelle avec une autre jeune femme, une Serdaigle, il lui avais avoué sa relation avec le Gryffondor.

- Alors qui sont les préfets?

Annabelle les nomma.

- Et où ils sont?

- Je ne sais pas, mais s'ils ne sont pas arrivés d'ici cinq minutes je leur bottes le cul.

- J'adores quand tu parles comme ça, au fait tu sais qu'on a nos appartements privés cette année.

- Waouh, plus de première année à se taper.

- Exact et tu va pouvoir voir Sophia tant que tu veut.

- Et toi Olivier, ça va de sois. Ça fait combien de temps déjà?

- Presque deux ans.

Le préfet de Gryffondor arriva, suivis par les sept autres cinquième année. Cedric commença en leurs expliquant les rôles des préfets, ensuite Annabelle continua avec les devoirs.

- Bon on va se présenter, moi je m'appelles Annabelle Gray. Je suis à Poufsouffle.

- Moi c'est Cedric Diggory, je suis à Poufsouffle. J'ai été le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch pendant 3 ans. Alors si jamais vous avez besoin de nous poser des questions ne vous gêner pas et venez nous les poser.

- Les mots de passes sont: Fidellis pour Poufsouffle, Rigarnias pour Serdaigle, Yteris pour Gryffondor, Gargouille (aucune inspiration) pour Serpentard et Sirennias pour la salle de bain des préfets.

Les préfets partièrent, Cedric et Annabelle parlèrent quelques minutes et ils se séparèrent. Cedric trouva Olivier en train de dormir dans un des derniers compartiments. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Salut, dis Olivier en ouvrant les yeux.

- Salut, bien dormi?

- Très je rêvais à toi.

Cedric souris et l'embrassa.

Il se laissa tomber sur l'autre banquette.

- Les préfets sont de vraies plaies cette année.

Olivier vins s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tu as pensé à ce dont je t'ai parlé?

- Olivier je sais que ça t'effrayes, mais je vais essayer de participer.

- Pourquoi tu t'entêtes?

- Parce que j'ai envie de relever ce défi. C'est une occasion en or de montrer au monde ce dont je suis capable.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire tuer pour le prouver.

- Oli, j'en ai vraiment envie.

- Et moi je ne veut pas qu'il t'arrives quelque chose.

Cedric sera Olivier contre lui.

- Il ne m'arriveras rien, je te le promets.

Olivier le sera encore plus fort.

- Au fait ne déballes pas ta malle trop vite, tu vas surement vouloir laisser une partie de tes vêtements dans ma chambre.

- Tu as ta chambre à toi?

- Oui et comme Sophia va passer presque tout son temps avec Annabelle je me suis dis que tu pourrais passer une partie de la tienne dans la mienne.

- Tu sais que tu es chanceux? Ton père m'aimes bien, ta meilleure amie est super compréhensive. Katie nous protèges en voulant tuer les jumeaux s'ils parlent...

- Et je sors avec le gars le plus merveilleux au monde.

Le Gryffondor souris.

- Toi aussi tu es merveilleux, un peu entêté, mais ça rajoutes à ton charme.

Cedric jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur.

- On arrives.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Annabelle et Sophia sont des personnages que j'ai inventées et les autres sont à JKR.

Chapitre 3  
Les champions

Depuis une semaine toute l'école était fébrile, l'excitation de connaitre le noms des champions mettait tout le monde en haleine. Finalement le grand soir arriva. Dumbledore était debout derrière son lutrin, la coupe de feu était sur le tabouret qui servais normalement pour le choixpeau. Cedric attendais ce moment avec impatience et Olivier, pour sa part, redoutait ce moment. La flamme de la coupe changea de couleur.  
- Viktor Krum.  
Une salve d'applaudissements retentis dans la grande salle. La coupe changea à nouveau de couleur.   
- Fleur Delacour.  
D'autres applaudissements. Le dernier nom fut tiré.  
- Cedric Diggory.  
Le jeune Poufsouffle resta un moment figé. Surpris d'entendre son nom. Olivier sentis son coeur se serrer, ce dont il avais tellement peur vennait d'arriver. Finalement, il se leva et tous les étudiants de Poudlard se mirent à siffler et à applaudir. Katie déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
- Ça va aller, Oli, il sais ce qu'il fait.  
Olivier le regarda marcher vers le directeur et les autres champions. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à côtés des autres, il arriva quelque chose de surprennant. La flamme de la coupe changea de couleur à nouveau, crachant un quatrième nom.  
- Harry Potter! 

Harry se rendis à l'avant. Dumbledore était visiblement mal à l'aise et il ammena les quatre champions dans une salle de cours vide. Il passa ensuite la demie-heure suivante à demander à Harry si c'était lui qui avais mis son nom dans la coupe. Finalement, lorsqu'il fut certain que ce n'était pas de sa faute, Dumbledore fis entrer la journaliste qui venait faire une entrevue avec les champions. Elle faillis faire avouer à Cedric qu'il sortais avec Olivier.

Au bout de deux heures de photos et de questions, les champions furent libérer. Cedric alla dans sa chambre où Olivier l'attendais.  
- Salut.  
- Comment ça c'est passé?   
- Pourquoi est ce qu'il fallais qu'il sois choisi? Et puis comment il a fais pour mettre son nom dans la coupe?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
Cedric enleva ses chaussures et commença à retirer son uniforme. Olivier le regarda un instant. Le Poufsouffle n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon noir, une fine en or au bout de laquelle se balançait un vif d'or tombait entre ses pectoraux. Le Gryffondor regarda les muscles de son amour rouler sous sa peau lorsqu'il enleva son pantalon.  
- Tu sais que tu es très sexy.  
- Oui je sais.  
Le Poufsouffle se coucha à côté de lui. Olivier se tourna sur le côté de embrassa l'autre jeune homme.  
- Je suis content pour toi.  
- Merci. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.  
- J'ai hâte de voir le trophée que tu vas nous ramener! (c'est ta phrase Ria!)  
- Je n'ai pas encore gagné.  
- Je confiance en toi. Tu n'es pas trop déçu à cause d'Harry?  
- Ça me déçois beaucoup, je pensais que c'était seulement un champion par école.  
- Tu lui en veut?  
- Oui.  
- C'est normal. 

Olivier pris la chaine entre ses doigts.  
- J'ai bien choisi ton cadeau. Il va te très bien.  
- Merci.

Le préfet-en-chef pris doucement la main d'Olivier et embrassa chacun de ses doigts.  
- Je t'aime.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartiens à JKR, cependant Annabelle et Sofia sont à moi.

Chapitre 4  
La première tâche

Le soleil réveilla Olivier. On frappa à la porte de la porte de la chambre.  
- Anna, il est seulement six heures.  
- C'est Harry.

Cedric sorti du lit d'un bond et alla répondre.  
- Je suis désolé de te tirer du lit, il fallais que je te parles.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veut? demanda Cedric en fermant la porte de sa chambre avec son pied pour empêcher le survivant de voir Olivier qui dormais toujours.  
- La première tâche ce sont des dragons.  
- Quoi! Comment tu sais ça?  
- Je les ai vus, il y en a un pour chacun de nous.  
- Pourquoi tu me dis ça?  
- Parce que je ne voulais pas être champion, mais toi oui. Alors je penses que tu mérites un petit coup de pouce.  
- Tu vas le dire à Viktor et Fleur?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Merci.  
- De rien, dis Harry en sortant.

Annabelle sorti de sa chambre.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulais?  
- Me parler de la première tâche.  
- Et pourquoi il fais ça?  
- Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que je me demandes.  
- Retournes te coucher Ced, c'est quand même Samedi.  
Cedric souris et retourna dans sa chambre. Olivierse retourna vers le Poufsouffle lorsque ce dernier ce recoucha.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulais?  
- La première tâche ce sont des dragons.  
- Quoi? Et tu disais que ça ne serais pas dangereux.  
- C'est peut être dangereux, mais je vais pouvoir mieux me préparer.  
- C'est vrai. Pourquoi Harry t'as dis ça?  
- Il dis qu'il n'as pas voulu être champion, mais moi si alors je méritais un petit coup de pouce.  
- Il va le dire à Fleur et Viktor?  
- Aucune idée.  
- Tu devrais peut être leur dire.  
- Pour que ça sois une autre école qui gagnes? Pas question.  
- Cedric tu es mauvais joueur, ils doivent savoir aussi. Si tu gagnes sans qu'ils aient pu se préparer convenablement tu vas être déçu, je te connais.  
Le jeune homme soupira.  
- Tu as raison.  
- Au fait comment ils sont?  
- Qui?  
- Fleur et Viktor?  
- Viktor est pas très causant et Fleur me fais peur.  
- Comment ça?  
- Je penses que c'est une vélane et puis je ne sais pas, elle m'intimides.  
- Depuis quand il y a des filles qui t'intimides?  
- Depuis que j'ai vue Katie en colère.  
- C'est vrai que c'est effrayant.  
- S'ils avaient pu je penses que les jumeaux seraient rentrés sous terre.  
Olivier souris.

Après deux semaines passées à lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque qui parlaient des dragons, les champions se rendirent à la tente qui leur était réservée sur le terrain de quidditch. Olivier souhaita bonne chance à Cedric et alla s'asseoir dans les estrades. Il était entre Katie et les jumeaux qui n'arrêtais pas de se chamailler.

Dans la tente entourés de Rita, son photographe, Dumbledore, le ministre de la magie, Maugrey Fol oeil, Karkaroff et Mme Maxime, les quatre champions attendaient l'annonce de la tâche. Le ministre arriva avec un sac en tissu qui contenait des petites figurines de dragons numérotés. Fleur pigea, suivie de Viktor, ensuite ce fut au tour de Cedric qui devait y aller en premier. Puis Harry pigea.  
Il appréhendais le bruit du cannon qui lui dirais qu'il était temps d'y aller. Dans sa tête il essayait de revoir la technique qu'il avais mise au point avec Olivier. Finalement le bruit se fis entendre et il sorti de la tente, faisant faire à son dragon. À partir des gradins, Olivier regardais anxieusement son amour combattre un dragon. Toute l'école l'encourageait, mais rien de tout ça n'arrivais aux oreilles du jeune Gryffondor. Finalement, après un moment à essayer de trouver un moyen de prendre l'oeuf, Cedric réussit et sorti du terrain. Olivier se sentis soulagé. Il descendis des gradins pour aller voir l'autre jeune homme qui faisait soigner ses blessures.

Il étais assis sur un banc et Mme Pomfresh soignais son visage brulé.  
- J'ai réussis!  
Olivier s'approcha de Cedric.  
- Ça fais mal?  
- Oui, mais ça va disparaitre.  
- Arrêtez de parler M.Diggory, dis l'infirmière.

Puis les autres champions vinrent l'un après l'autre faire soigner leurs blessures.


End file.
